The Cyran Project
by The Moon and Stars
Summary: "...Once again welcome to The Cyran Project." this is my first story so please no flames R&R rated T just in case and for later chapters
1. The Start

The Cyran Project

**this is my second story and please no flaming and should i leave this a one shot or should i continue it? R&R **

The screens flickered to life as scientists entered the labratory."Everybody...welcome to the Cyran Project." "...here the seven of you will each create three life forms with great powers and also they must be infused with DNA from a planet that is randomly given." he said motioning to one of the many screens "They will stay o the planet with the people their DNA is infused with..." "...Once again welcome to The Cyran Project."

*14 years later*

"Jj!" a fourteen year old and an twelve year old yelled has they ran over to pull thier older brother out of the deep hole he fell into. "th-thanks..." Jj said."Kids!" a harsh voice yelled out and all three winced. "I think hes angery again" said the twelve year old boy. Scared the three kids walked up to the house ."Yes father" the three said in usion. Thier father whos also the leader of the planet pounded his fist on the table next to him making the three children wince."M"he said looking at the fourteen year old stepped up infront of him. "Yes my father?" she said expecting the worst "M you will be scouting planet Mars now go get ready." he said motioning in a different direction "Yes sir" she said running to her room to pack. "Jj" he said as the fifteen year old stepped up "Yes my father?"he said not knowing what to expect. "You will scout the planet Jupiter now go pack" the man said motioning in the same direction the girl went in. "Yes sir" he said running off "Calroy" the man said looking at the twelve year old. "Yes my father" the young boy said hoping he was going to finally scout a planet. "You will scout the plantet Neptune now go get ready" the man said. "Yes sir" the boy said as he ran in the directions his siblings went in.


	2. Travling to Earth

**the next few chapters are on earth with Dib and maybe some of where Zim- is Sorry the chapter is so short**

3rd person POV

Dib stood in front of the burnt house that had burned down 2 years ago. In fact it was Zim's still wonders where the small irken disappeared to.

Dibs POV

I keep wondering why he left is it because his base burnt down? No matter how long i think about it i cant figure out he gave up?Maybe his leaders called him back? Still nothing. "DIB GET DOWN HERE!" i can hear Gaz yell as i run down the stairs.

- where Zim is - 3rd person POV

Zim had grown alittle because he's about 2 inches taller now.

For the past two years Zim has worked as a scientist on the massive with no memories of earth or Dib

Zim's POV

Whenever i try to think of what happened before i worked on the massive all i can remember is a blur of green and purple.I know i need to leave because im pretty sure the tallests hate me. But the tallests hating me isnt as bad as my father hating me. Atleast the tallests don't beat me. Anyway im leaving tonight and im going to a planet called Earth because if my studies are correct it has no irken activity on it.

-6 months later-

Dibs POV

Yesterday in school we heard we were getting a new was NOT happy about it. (yep she follows them) I wonder if its Zim? Now that i think about it id be a foot taller than him now "Victory for Earth" i say as i did two years ago.


	3. An Odd Day

Zim:*walks through the door of classroom wearing a disgiuse slightly better than his last one* (yes is still thier teacher)

*Dib watches closely as the new student walks in his eyes never leave the new students sight he was very suspicious*

:*Points at zim* SIT DOWN *points at an empty desk next to dibs*

*Dib watches as zim in disguise sits down his eyes only to ever stop looking at him to do some work on his paper*

Zim:*wonders why dib keeps staring at him*

Dib:*whispers to zim so quietly that he can barley understand* "i know thats you zim..."

Zim:*looks kinda freaked out*

*Dib finshes his paper just 30 seconds before class ends*

*Zim finishes right after dib*

*Dib glares at Zim before walking out of class*

Zim:*wonders what Dibs problem is as he walks out of class*

*May 4 8:46 2013* *Dib hides in a bushes in the cold night when the wind is blowing slightly but coldly for his chance to strike Zim*

*Zim walks past the bush Dib is in*

Dib:YAAA! *Dib makes his battle cry as he pounces on Zim*

Zim:*yells out as he hits the ground*

Dib:alright Zim *he says as he wrestles Zim* if i beat you once i can beat you again! *he says bitterly*

Zim:*tries to push Dib off of him* Who are you and how do you know my name?!

Dib:dont play dumb! *he says plainly*

Zim:Im not playing dumb *pushes Dib off of him*

Dib:ow..*he says before throwing a punch at Zim*

Zim:*ducks before he gets hit* who are you!?

Dib:shut up! *kicks Zim*

Zim:ow..*tries to stand back up *

*A bunch of blue flashes start in space* Dib:...the heck!? *looks at space in shock*

Zim:*looks at space looking surprised but then gets up and runs back to his base*


	4. Untitled

Captain Jean Luc Picard: status report!

Jordi LaForge: unknown sir almost every thing is down..but scans show we are at earth space dock as before... but over 400 years in the past along with starfleet!

Picard:..find out how this happend!

Q:..i think i can answer that...*he says smirking*

Picard:..*looks very unhappy* i know that voice..*turns around* Q!

Q:bonjour captain its so nice to see you

*worf gets up and draws his phaser but picard gives him the look too stand down* picard:Q dont you ever get tired of your childish games now send us bak to are own time!

Q:if i do that you will al die...*he smirks

Picard:...*looks like hes seen a ghost*...what are you talking about Q?

Q:someone from the continuum has sent an empire from another timeline to your timeline in the past...someone who doesn't like the federation...*he says as a matter of faculty* iv sent you and all other races from your time line into the past...to stop this... \

Picard:and you also enjoy seeing this...

Q:*Q smirked*oh i cant lie about that captain... bon voyage!*he disapears*

Picard:..what the hell is going on...

B4 Data:sir... star fleet has orderd all vessels to return to earth..*he said with his android accent*

*meanwhile in sector 75.34 and ambassador class vessel appears in the center of the ikren fleet*

Red and Purple:..What the..

?: REPORT! *yells at the bridge*

Kyle Holt:we are surrounded by vessels...one is going to run into at its present course!

**?:** TAKE EVASIVE ACTION! *the ambassador class moves out of the way and almost hits the massive doing so*  
**star404**: Red:What the heck!?

*the ambassador class moves out of another vessel this time scratching som e of the massives paint off*

Red:...

General:why that son of a...

General:im going blow there butts out of the sky!

General:tallests requesting permission to open fire!

Purple:Permission granted

* combined with the ambassadors lowered shields and being at close range the ambassador starts taking heavy damage*

*gets thrown across the room* RETURN FIRE!

*a red energy beam strikes the massive its unlike anything ever seen*

*it starts a few chain reaction explosions*

General:! what ever that was it starts chain reactions when it hits the target id call it a laser but its almost nothing like one!

*a red sphere flies out of the unknown ship*

General:..what the...

*it hits the massive cuasing a huge explosion*general: ! I THINK IT WAS SOME SORTA MISSILE!


	5. Another Odd Day

*Dib was looking through his telescope frantically looking for something in space*  
Gaz:DIB!

*Dib looking worried for the fact hes most likley done something to upset her*...Y-yes gaz?

Gaz:Where are the battries?

Dib:...i dont know.

Dib*looked through the telescope and half screamed half yelled* HOLY!

Dib:GAZ GAZ COME QUICK!

Gaz:What the heck is wrong with you?

Dib:I FOUND ALIENS IM NOT JOKING! COME LOOK

Gaz:..ok *looks though the telescope*

*theres a space ship with words on it spelling U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701-E*

Gaz:Woah!..

Dib:thats not all...*points the telescope at a space station hundreds of ships*

Gaz:Woah!..

Dib:i thought it was Zims armanda but they dont look anything like Zims technology ...

Gaz:Wait..Zims back?

Dib:yes..but he dosent seem to know he was here before...

Gaz:hmm thats abit odd...

Dib:ya...

*Gaz sees a shuttle craft fly out of a star ship named U.S.S Excailber*

Gaz:Hmm..

Dib:...hmm *pulls some 10% used batters out of one of his toys* here

Gaz: thanks

Dib:i wanna meet them! *runs down stairs*

*the shuttle lands just out side the city*

Dib:i wanna meet them! *runs down stairs*

Dib:come on gaz!

Gaz:Whatever *follows Dib*

**?:** you think the people on that star ship would have warned us..i mean what jack a...*sees Dib and Gaz*...uhhh hi...

**?:** *this person and his crew dress weirdly to say the least*

Dib:hi!

Gaz:..uh hi..

**?**: Im captain Marshal...but most people call me Chaos... this is Commander davis...and commander Kyle

Kyle:hello...*he has pointed ears*

Davis:...hello...*he says without enthusiasm *

Dib:...you guys look like humans

*Chaos looks at kyle*:..well hes a vulcan but me and davis...are humans...

Dib:*is VERY surprised*


End file.
